Beginning the ritual
This is Beginning the ritual goes in The Revenge of Evil Juniper Montage. Evil Juniper Montage's lair, the ritual begins Glimmer is sitting in a chair with her front hooves strapped to the arms of a column by metal latches. Starlight tries to get her front hooves free of the chains Juniper Montage enters Starlight Glimmer: What do you want from me? Evil Juniper Montage: What was rightful mine so long ago. But this time, I'm going to get it a different way. By using something that will now be mine. Starlight Glimmer: Wait a minute. gasping I never had anything that you want to belong to you. Evil Juniper Montage: How gullible you are for a pony. growls Evil Juniper Montage: Starlight a vision of what is about to happen The plan I have for revenge is simple. For you see, when the stars are aligned, the pincer will arrive and pull your spirit from your body and put it in me. With your spirit at my disposal, I will be unstoppable! vision shows Evil Juniper Montage and the pincer moving toward Starlight and the pincer grabs Starlight's spirit and Starlight's body goes limb and the pincer puts Starlight's spirit inside Evil Juniper Montage and she becomes more powerful and the vision ends as Starlight gasps Juniper Montage notices the stars aligning Evil Juniper Montage: Get ready. stars form a straight line as Starlight gasps stars form a straight line and a pulse happens as Starlight starts to look scared Starlight Glimmer: fear to herself This can't be happening. Juniper Montage lets out an evil cackle looks on in horror Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, and Juniper Montage arrive at Evil Juniper Montage's lair. Juniper takes out her camera and sees Starlight chained in the chair about to be ridden of her spirit Juniper Montage: Oh no. The ritual has started. Wheeljack: Well, let's just barge in and stop it. Ultra Magnus: That won't be nessecary, Wheeljack. run down a path Guardians activate Juniper Montage: Uh-oh. Wheeljack: This is not good. Ultra Magnus: Not good at all. brings out his sword Magnus brings out his gun and they charge all-out brawl begins a long brawl, the Stone Guardians fall down in defeat Wheeljack: That was easy. Juniper Montage: Too easy. Ultra Magnus: You don't need to say it twice. We're already too late. enter Evil Juniper Montage's lair in Evil Juniper Montage's lair, a glow appears and the pincer arrives and moves toward Starlight as it shines a light in her face. Starlight looks scared Juniper Montage smirks as Starlight recoils in horror pincer moves in on Starlight as she cringes back Starlight Glimmer: fear No. pincer goes into her body and pulls out her spirit body goes limb as her eyes close and her head goes down and the pincer slowly moves Starlight's spirit to Evil Juniper Montage Starlight Glimmer's spirit: No. Please. Evil Juniper Montage: At last. My revenge is nearing. three arrive and see Starlight's spirit about to be absorded Wheeljack: Starlight. Starlight Glimmer's spirit: Wheeljack. Glimmer's spirit becomes afraid as she gets closer to Evil Juniper Montage Evil Juniper Montage: Ultimate power shall be mine! Wheeljack: Nobody absorbs my partner. grabs onto the pincer and gets rammed into Evil Juniper Montage, sending her flying to a wall. Wheeljack tears the pincer and Starlight's spirit gets free Starlight Glimmer's spirit: Thanks. flies back to her body spirit returns to her body wakes up Starlight Glimmer: Thanks, Wheeljack. smiles then goes over to Starlight Juniper Montage grabs Starlight and takes her to a second pincer Evil Juniper Montage: Let's finish this unicorn now. pincer moves in Starlight Glimmer: Not again. pincer gets closer Starlight Glimmer: No. uses her magic to keep the pincer from going into her body and tears it